


Search History

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Computers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: When Eddie uses Buck's laptop for a quick search he's surprised by what he finds.





	Search History

“Hey Buck, can I use your laptop for a minute? My phone died.”

“Sure thing Eddie.”

Eddie sits down, flipping the laptop open, glad that he doesn’t find anything weird left open considering it’s Buck. Sighing in relief Eddie goes to Google and starts to type, but he only gets one “B” in before it starts autosuggesting from previous searches.

[Big dick latino fucks blonde]

[Big dick latino fucks brunette]

[Big dick latino fucks black girl]

[Big dick latino fucks Latina]

[Big dick latino fucks redhead]

[Big dick latino fucks white girl]

[Big dick latino fucks girl with big tits]

For a moment Eddie just stares at them, not sure what to do with that information. He starts to erase it right as Buck walks in and he turns to him, face slowly breaking out into a stupid grin.

“What? What’s funny? I made sure I didn’t leave anything open!” Buck clearly was expecting something and had tried to plan ahead. Just not well enough it seemed.

Eddie tries to get himself under control, laughing softly before he points to the searches.

“What, so I look at porn?”

Shaking his head, Eddie has to fight back his giggles. “It’s not that it’s porn Buck its… Can’t you see a pattern there?”

“What? What pattern?”

Eddie just keeps laughing, covering his mouth with his hand.

“What are you talking about Eddie, it’s just regular porn searches, it isn’t even anything like, kinky or shit.”

Eddie stops then, looking from Buck to the computer, realizing Buck is being sincere, he really doesn’t see the obvious pattern.

“Buck, most guys don’t have a ‘type’ for what kind of _guy_ they wanna watch in their porn…”

Buck stops for a moment, considering, mouth opening and closing a few times as he tries to process what he wants to say.

“But… You gotta see them too, why wouldn’t you have like a type of what guy you do or don’t wanna see fucking the girl?”

“Buck…”

“That’s… You don’t do that?”

Eddie just shakes his head, but he’s not laughing anymore because he’s not sure if Buck is actually feeling weird about this and he doesn’t want to make him feel bad.

“Hey, I’m sure other guys do it. Just, I don’t,” Eddie says, clapping Buck on the shoulder. “I think I’ll just look up what I needed when I get home. I’ll see you later right, gonna come have dinner with me and Christopher?”

“Yeah… I’ll be there.”

Eddie leaves, not thinking anything more of it ‘til a couple days later when he happens to be at Buck’s place again.

Seeing he left his laptop open he decides just to take a quick peek, see if Buck learned his lesson from last time and cleared his search history. Typing in a single “B” once again yields a full autocomplete of past searches and he laughs when he sees all the same ones from before.

Until his eyes catch on the topmost one, the most recent search.

[_Bisexual_ Big dick latino fucks white _boy_]

Eddie slams the computer shut.

He walks towards the front door, ignoring Buck calling for him from the kitchen. He’s halfway out before Buck catches him.

“Hey, what’s up? Thought we were going to the gym?”

“I… Got a message, I need to get home, Christopher.”

Eddie hates lying about Christopher but he can’t really think of anything else.

“Is he okay? Is there anything I can do? Need me to come with you?”

The worry and concern is so genuine that it actually makes Eddie’s heart ache a bit. Buck cares so much about Christopher, about him too. Maybe a bit too much about him Eddie thinks before shaking the thought away.

“No, he’s fine. Just, need to get home. We’ll hit the gym another day okay?”

Buck looks crestfallen, but he nods.

“Sure, tell him I said hi.”

“I will Buck. See you around.”

Later that night Eddie sits in his bed, the light from his phone illuminating his anxious face. The night is dark, quiet with Christopher already asleep. He grabs his headphones and plugs them in just in case before hovering over the little magnifying glass, uncertain if he should do this. What it means if he looks it up, even just to see. Taking a deep breath he taps the phone, watching an entirely new world pop up before him.

[Bisexual Big dick latino fucks white boy]

He never thought him and Buck would have the same porn search history.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never watched a full episode of this show, just a few clips of Buddie so if this is OOC I'm sorry. XD
> 
> As always, a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
